


Inquisitor Tash Adaar - Profile

by bigfan_fanfic



Series: The Child of Andraste: Tash Adaar [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfan_fanfic/pseuds/bigfan_fanfic
Summary: A summary of Ataashi Adaar, using the tumblr OC Inquisitor memes.





	1. Inquisitor Fact Share

**Author's Note:**

> Template From @ironbullsmissingeye's tumblr.

**A pictures or description of your Inquisitor(hair colour, eye colour, skin tone, scars ect):**

The first thing noticeable about Tash is his ever-present smile (Varric nicknames him Dimples). He’s got horns that curl up and back, although they are small due to his young age. He’s slightly shorter than an average female elf, and he has grayish skin slightly darker than the Iron Bull’s. He has long brown hair that he ties into a small knot at the nape of his neck. Unusually, Tash also has golden eyes, similar to Morrigan’s. He basically looks like a giant little kid. 

**Any info about your Inquisitor(age, gender, sexuality, religion ect):**

Tash is a child - about twelve to thirteen. He’s not quite sexually awakened yet, but he had a big crush on Blackwall for a long time. Tash is marginally Andrastian - he says a prayer every now and then, and it brings him comfort to think that his family is at the Maker’s side. 

**What race is your Inquisitor?: **

Tash is a Qunari, although he insists on calling himself Vashoth.

**1 cute fact about your Inquisitor:**

Tash enjoys Cole’s company, and uses him as a human teddy bear on occasion - “Can’t sleep, but he reminds me of my brother, safe and warm next to me, making me feel like nothing can hurt me…”

**A picture or description of your Inquisitor’s favourite location:**

Tash likes to be in Cullen’s office. It reminds him somehow of his old home in Markham. He’s read every book on the shelves and tries to help the Commander with his paperwork.

**Who your Inquisitor romanced/would like to romance(can be a picture or description):**

Tash is a child, so he didn’t romance anyone, but upon learning he was basically homeless and family-less, Varric adopted him and took him to Kirkwall.

**Something creative of your Inquisitor(Fic, Art, picture, or another fact):**

Tash has a flair for design, or at least Vivienne says he does. He personally designed the Inquisition banners around Skyhold, as well as the throne.

**Info about your Inquisitor’s childhood(was it happy/sad?):**

As a baby, Tash’s mother Saarebas attempted to take Tash to Par Vollen after he developed magic. Tash’s father Kaaras chased after them, and was able to rescue Tash. Saarebas was killed by a group of Ben-Hassrath. Tash had a good upbringing apart from that, as Kaaras met and married a Markham baker by the name of Colm, and Colm’s son Arno took Tash to the Grand Tourney every year.

**1 random fact about your Inquisitor:**

Tash hates the smell of alcohol. It’s enough to keep him from entering the Herald’s Rest unless he needs to speak to someone.

**Your Inquisitors usual companions:**

Tash: Varric, Blackwall, and Cole

**Are they a rogue, mage or warrior? What’s their class?:**

Tash is a mage, and became a Knight-Enchanter because he was fascinated with the tales of mage-knights doing good with glowing swords.

**Who did your Inquisitor chose to rule Orlais?:**

Tash chose the public truce outcome - mostly because he didn’t want anyone to die. For now, this has worked, with each of the three clamoring to earn the favor of the beloved Child of Andraste.

**Who did they leave in the Fade and why?**

Tash left the Warden in the Fade. He couldn’t bear to disappoint Varric by leaving Hawke.

**Favourite advisor?:**

Tash absolutely worships the ground Josephine walks on. He loves her like a big sister. It helps that she shares the chocolates she imports from Tevinter with him.

**1 happy fact about your Inquisitor?:**

Tash adopted an injured fennec in the Hinterlands. He named it Harold so that he could jokingly ask it questions whenever someone referred to him as the Herald of Andraste. Harold tends to rest on Tash’s shoulders.

**Did they save The Chargers?:**

Tash saved the Chargers without hesitation. He wasn’t thrilled about working with Qunari anyway, and saw through the guise of an alliance almost immediately.

**Did they chose the Mages or Templars?:**

Tash sided with the Mages, although he was horrified to think that all the Templars were infected with Red Lyrium.

**Did the disband the Inquisition or not?:**

Tash disbanded the Inquisition. He didn’t want to have anything more to do with it, having been traumatized by the loss of his arm. Thankfully he had a home waiting for him with Varric and Hawke in Kirkwall.

**1 sad fact about your Inquisitor?:**

Tash’s entire pre-Inquisition family are dead. His stepfather and father were killed by a Ben-Hassrath ambush while he and Arno were at the Tourney one year. Arno and he traveled with the Valo-Kas after that, with Arno earning their keep, until he was killed during a mission. Shokrakar sent Tash to the Conclave to cheer him up, never dreaming what would happen.

**Opinion of the Qun?:**

Tash has a very low opinion of the Qun. But since Josephine has told him it is better to be ambiguous about negative things, that’s all he’ll say on the matter.

**Opinion of the Dalish?:**

Tash is fascinated by the Dalish, particularly their mythology. He’ll often pester Solas for information about the Dalish and their gods - the one subject Solas doesn’t like talking about - until Solas is practically begging “Ask about something else, child!”

**Opinion of The Chantry?:**

Tash is no stranger to Chantry abuse, despite being Andrastian. He believes that no one can truly claim to know the Maker’s will, and tries to find meaning in the Chant on his own.

**1 headcanon for your Inquisitor:**

Tash loves to read and write - before the Conclave, his greatest ambition was to be a court scribe.

**Any other information you want to share:**

Tash was given the moniker “Child of Andraste,” which made him uncomfortable. He was also the first to figure out Solas’s identity. He likes Vivienne because she can be mean and polite at the same time, and he was initially afraid Dorian would hate him because of his horns.


	2. Tash as a Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @dextronoms's template

**Inquisitor’s Name**: Ataashi Adaar - goes by Tash.

**Race, Class, & Specialization**: Qunari Mage (Knight-Enchanter)

**Varric’s Nickname for them**: Dimples.

**Default Tarot Card**: The Fool - Tash grinning happily and walking on a path towards the viewer, a fennec at his heels.

**How they are recruited**: Tash can be found in Haven after the Herald awakens. If found before collecting Mother Giselle, he will be near Varric, having a small panic attack. Otherwise, he will be praying under the supervision of Mother Giselle. Either way, the boy will ask to help, pointing out he has nowhere to go.

**Where they are in Skyhold**: If the Templars were sided with, he can be found in Cullen’s office helping with paperwork (he disappears during Cullen’s cutscenes). If the Mages were sided with, he will be in the library, near the stairs to Leliana’s rookery.

**Things they Generally Approve of**: Kindness, mercy, justice, a sense of humor

**Things they Generally Disapprove of**: Unnecessary violence, sacrificing Inquisition members, being harsh or cruel in judgments

**Mages, Templars, Other?**: (Prefers the mages, but doesn’t mind the mages as long as they don’t try to put him in a Circle.

**Friends in the Inquisition**: Varric, Vivienne, Cole, Cullen, and Josephine are the characters he can be found interacting with most often. Varric treats him like family already.

**Romanceable?**: No. He’s far too young.

**Small side mission**: Tash would like to make a bouquet of rare flowers, but refuses to say why. Only after collecting 5 dawn lotuses and 5 crystal grace and requisitioning the “Floral Arrangement” will he reveal that he’s sending it to the Valo-Kas to lay it on his brother’s grave.

**Companion quest**: Talking to Cole after Skyhold has been fully completed (or Varric, if Cole is not with the Inquisition) reveals that Tash has not been sleeping well. The Inquisitor must then talk to Tash. Tash will suddenly ask if the Inquisitor will go with him to the Grand Tourney in Markham.

Option 1: The Inquisitor can choose to accompany Tash to the Grand Tourney - there will be unique dialogue if Blackwall, Varric, Cole, or Vivienne accompany them. Tash will explain his history, and how he’s lost his whole family. He will hug the Inquisitor and say that the Inquisition is his family now. The cutscene ends with the Inquisitor and party having to fight off a Ben-Hassrath ambush intended to kill Tash. Afterwards, Tash will explain that having to be wary of Qunari is a fact of life for Vashoth and Tal-Vashoth. (Iron Bull will protest if his personal quest is not yet finished). He thanks the Inquisitor for making him feel better and for protecting him, and they return to Skyhold. Tash will no longer leave the Inquisition under any circumstances.

Option 2: The Inquisitor can choose to not accompany Tash. Tash will nod dejectedly and say that he was being stupid and childish. A cutscene will play of the Inquisitor walking through the courtyard at night and seeing Tash being attacked by two Inquisition guards. The Inquistor must fight them in a short battle (they’ll be marked as Ben-Hassrath Spies) to protect Tash. Tash will cry, wondering what more the Qun wants to take from him. He shouts at the Inquisitor for allowing spies to infiltrate the keep, and leaves. If at low approval, Tash will leave the Inquisition immediately. He remains at-risk for leaving at low approval.

**Tarot card change**

Option 1: The Fool - Tash, holding a fennec and with a peaceful expression, is being led along, holding a glowing green hand that extends off the card.  
Option 2: Death - Tash’s card becomes a dark picture of a hulking Saarebas with its mask broken, revealing a sinister red eye.


	3. Tash as a Companion - Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @dextronoms tumblr template

_The Fade_

**How they react**: “Hmmm. This is not what I was hopin’ for. I’d like to go home now.”

**Their Tombstone**: Solitude

**What the Fears look like**: Dead versions of the Inner Circle and Tash’s family, either growing red lyrium or wearing Saarebas masks and chains.

**What the Nightmare says**: “Little Dragon, are you enjoying yourself? I do hope so. After all, soon all of your friends will leave you. Your own mother couldn’t bear to be around you - how do you think they all feel? You will be alone and friendless once more, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.”

**Their reflection about the Fade**: “Well… I didn’t like it very much, but I suppose that was because of the location. I’m sure other parts are really nice!”

**Hawke or Warden**: Hawke - Tash doesn’t want to see Varric sad, but he’ll also feel bad if the Warden is left behind. Tash Greatly Approves of saving Hawke, and Slightly Approves of saving the Warden

_The Wardens_

**Their feelings**: Tash worries that the Wardens are too focused on stopping the Blight at any cost. It seems foolish to him - there's no point stopping the Blight if there's nobody left to stop it for.

**Exile or Allies?**: Allies. Tash believes in second chances, and he thinks that if the Inquisition gives them that chance, they’ll be loyal.

_The Ball_

**How they feel**: If Vivienne was brought along, he will be announced as “Ataashi Adaar, Ward of the Inquisitor and Protege to Madame Vivienne of the Montsimmard Circle of Magi” and he will be pleased that the court is so interested in him. If not, he will be discussing art with Yvette Montilyet and just be so enthusiastic about the party. “I know we’re here on a mission - but I’m having such a great time!”

**Where they linger**: At the same table as Vivienne, if she was brought along. If not, he will be speaking animatedly to Josephine’s sister Yvette.

**Are they good at the Game?**: Surprisingly enough for such an innocent, yes. Tash is inadvertently adept at picking up on moods and slips of the tongue. He’s also very good at complimenting people, because most of the time he genuinely means it. The nobles of Orlais are still trying to figure out which version of the Game this child is playing. And meanwhile, Tash is having a great time and gossiping with the upper echelons of Orlesian politics, bringing new allies to the Inquisition without even knowing it.

**What people say about them**: (if Vivienne is brought along): “Madame de Fer certainly made an odd choice, taking the ox-boy as her protege.” “Shh. Don’t you know the boy is the Inquisitor’s ward? I’d say Madame de Fer is as shrewd as ever.”

(If the Iron Bull was brought along): "Do you think the big one is the little ox’s father?”

(otherwise): “Oh, the Inquisitor’s ward is so charming! Did you see him dancing with Cyril de Montfort?” “No, last I saw it was the Dowager! Well, he certainly has a full dance card.”

**Gaspard, Briala, or Celene?**: Tash is young, but not unaware. He knows that if one is supported, the others will likely be killed. He supports the public truce ending, believing - perhaps naively - that the three of them will put aside their differences for the good of Orlais.

_Temple of Mythal_

**Rituals or Hole?**: Rituals. “Trust me, Inquisitor. Bad things happen when you don’t do the creepy entrance dance.”

**Agree with the Elves’ bargain?**: Yes. Tash doesn’t want to fight the elves. He’s been learning some Elvhen in the Fade and desperately wants to ask them questions.

**Morrigan or Inquisitor for the Well?**: If Kieran does not exist, Tash prefers Morrigan, but the opposite is true if Kieran is present - Tash doesn’t want Morrigan to risk leaving Kieran parentless.

_Comments on Canon Romance_

**Cassandra**: “Cassandra made me nervous at first. But then I saw how she looks at you when she thinks you’re not looking. I don’t think I’m scared of her anymore.”

**Dorian**: “Dorian looks so happy now. I think you two are lovely together.”

**Sera**: “So… you’re with Sera? You know, she once made me cry when she stuffed a bag of lizards on my head - but I’m sure she’s different with you. Also, can you explain this drawing she showed me? She said it’s of you two, but I don’t see it…”

**Iron Bull**: “Would you mind telling your… Kadan… to stop making those weird comments? I don’t know what they mean, and nobody wants to tell me!”

(If the Chargers were sacrificed): “I don’t think it’s right. He’s a Qunari. Qunari don’t do love. I’d watch out if I were you.”

**Josephine**: ‘I don’t know what you did, but Josephine got all starry-eyed five times while we were doing paperwork a few days ago. Is she okay?”

**Cullen**: “I saw Cullen smiling at a report the other day… I’ll try to help him out more so that the two of you can spend more time together!”

**Blackwall**: “Ser Blackwall’s so strong and brave and handsome… It must be so nice to have him hug you.”

(After Revelations, if the Inquisitor is still with Blackwall): “Nobody will tell me exactly what Ser Blackwall did. But if you’re in love with him still, he can’t be evil! Being with you, it makes him better. That’s what I think.”

**Solas**: (imitating Solas) “’I’d walk with you across the Fade, to steal a kiss and run away, until we both passed out due to exhaustion. The spirits tell us ancient tales; we’d listen ‘til the sun arose, and wake everyone up with our discussions.’ (in normal voice) Exactly how could Solas take you on a date and have fun at all?”


	4. Tash as a Companion - Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @dextronoms tumblr template.

**Cole’s reflection on their thoughts**: “Keys that open more than locks, lands beyond the sky and past the sea. Thoughts that aren’t mine, fiery and frigid, flying free through the Fade.” 

**Comment(s) on Mages**: “Well, people should be free, shouldn’t they? Making people be afraid of mages only makes the problem worse.”

**Comment(s) on Templars**: “I thought the Templars were supposed to help protect mages. I’m sure there are still some out there who are trying to.”

**When looking for something**: “Hmmm. Do you feel that? I feel something.”

**When finding a campsite**: “This ground looks pretty soft. Do you think it’d be a nice spot for a camp?”

**When the Inquisitor Falls**: “No, not you too! Hold on!”

**When they are low on Health**: “Um… a little help here, please?”

**When they see a Dragon**: “Oh, dear. That’s a big one. Can we find another way? Please?”

**When during their small side quest**: “Oh, oh! Another flower! Can we pick this one?”

**Default saying**: (cheerily): “Hello!”

Low approval: “I’m a little busy right now. What is it?”

_Travel Banter with Canon Companions of your choice:_

Cole: I don’t understand you. You hurt, but the remembering makes you hurt less. Isn’t it better to forget?

Tash: Not always. The more I remember what I’ve lost, the more I can treasure the good times that I got to have!

Cole: ‘Tiring tears, but tears that cleanse the soul.’ I still don’t understand.

Tash: Neither do I, much.

Cole: *hums *’Sera Was Never’* ‘Cole, I think you’re wonderful.’ Y-you do?

Tash: Mmm-hmm. You help so many people, me included.

Cole: ‘Warm and soft beside me, keeping me safe with strong arms like my brother used to.’ It helps you?

Tash: Yup. I wanted to thank you, but I don’t know what to get you.

Cole: This is enough.This… helps.

Tash: Ser Blackwall? I heard you once participated in the Grand Tourney.

Blackwall (warily): Yes? What of it?

Tash: I loved the Grand Tourney! My brother used to take me every year to see the melee! Was it fun? Did you make a lot of friends?

Blackwall: *chuckles* Well, I wouldn’t say friends, but there was this one barmaid that I- never mind.

Tash (dreamily): You must have looked so brave… I wish I could have been there.

Iron Bull (if present): Hah, look at him blush!

(After Revelations)

Tash: Ser Blackw- uh, Raini- ahem, Blackwall?

Blackwall (darkly): You shouldn’t be talking to someone like me. I’ve already ruined your innocence enough.

Tash: All right. Can I say just one thing, though?

Blackwall: *grunts*

Tash: I still admire you for the good things you’ve done. It doesn’t make up for or excuse what you did, but you’ve brought some good into the world. Isn’t that something you can be proud of?

Blackwall: *silence*

Tash: Okay. Just a thought. (brightly) By the way, can you still teach me how to whittle? I wanna make myself a chess set with special pieces!

Blackwall: All right. As you wish. I’ll see you in the stables when we get back to Skyhold.

Tash: Yay!

Tash: Thank you, Solas.

Solas: Hmmm? Whatever for, da’len?

Tash: Last night. I was having a nightmare, and you saved me. And then you introduced me to Ghil-Dirthalen in the library. Don’t you remember? Or was it just a regular dream?

Cole (if present): “Of course it happened in your head, but why should that mean it is not real?” Who’s thought is that?

Solas: *chuckles* It was a but a dream, child. You do not have to thank me.

Cole (if present): “It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live…”

Tash: Solas?

Solas: Yes?

Tash (in Elvhen, haltingly): _Is this proper? I have been understanding in the Fade. I wanted to shock you with my knowledge._

Solas (in Elvhen, quickly): _Very good, child. Your pronunciation is exceptionally awful, and your vocabulary could be improved, but I congratulate you on the effort._

Tash: Wait - you went too fast! What - what did you say?

Solas: *laughs* I said that it is wonderful, and that your studies are obviously going well.

Tash: Really? Yay!

(Before his companion quest is complete)

Iron Bull: You’re gonna want to slow down, Imekari. I’ve seen you run before. No one wants to see you trip and fall.

Tash: Please don’t call me that. Qunlat doesn’t bring up very many happy memories for me.

Iron Bull: Oh really? Why’s that?

Tash (softly): I don’t remember my mother well, but when my magic appeared early I remember she took me and tried to give me to Ben-Hassrath agents. When my father tried to intervene, she tried to kill me, and the last thing she said to me was “Katara, imesaar-bas!” I’m not entirely sure what it means, but I don’t think I want to find out.

Iron Bull: …Crap.

Tash: The Iron Bull?

Iron Bull: Yeah?

Tash: What do you think I’d have been under the Qun - you know, if I didn’t have magic?

Iron Bull: Why?

Tash: Just for fun. 

Iron Bull: You’ve got a weird idea of fun, kid. All right… you’d be a Tamassran, hands down. You take care of people, even without meaning to. And you’re observant. You’d be a good teacher, and be able to categorize your charges into jobs.

Tash: But aren’t Tamassrans all women?

Iron Bull: You’d be made aqun-athlok. If you were better suited to a Tamassran’s duty than anything else, that is.

Tash: I think you’re wrong. I couldn’t force people to do something, just because I think they’d be good at it.

Iron Bull: You wouldn’t have much of a choice.

Tash: How is that any better than being a slave?

Iron Bull: And that’s why you should be glad you’re not under the Qun.

Tash: Believe me, I am.

Vivienne: Ataashi, darling.

Tash: Oui, madame?

Vivienne: You have an exceptional level of control over your magic for a non-Circle mage of your age. Might I inquire as to whom your tutor was?

Tash: Um, I didn’t have any, Madame Vivienne. I learned by myself.

Vivienne: On your own? How did you avoid becoming an abomination?

Tash: Well, my brother and fathers helped a lot. They always calmed me down whenever I was upset. There’s very little demons can do to tempt you when you feel so loved. Of course, I did nearly burn the house down a few times, but we played those off as baking accidents.

Vivienne: Indeed? Well, darling, if you ever desire proper instruction, my door is open to you.

Tash: Thank you very much, Madame.

(After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts)

Vivienne: I am pleased that you decided to become a Knight-Enchanter, Ataashi dear. You are well-suited to the title.

Tash: Thank you very much! It’s always fun to learn.

Inqusitor (if they are a Knight-Enchanter): I could do with less shouting from Commander Helaine, though./It does pay off, doesn’t it?

Vivienne: Why, in the end, did you decide to go through with it?

Tash: Well, it’s all about how people see us, isn’t it? Mages, I mean. I thought, if people could see a mage helping people, swinging a shining golden sword, maybe it would help them be less afraid of us.

Vivienne: How very astute. …I have a gift for you, Ataashi, to commemorate the completion of your studies. I had this ring commissioned for you.

Tash: Wow… it’s so pretty… but, why would you do that for me?

Vivienne:(If Vivienne was brought to the Winter Palace): Because you are my protege, my dear. How would I look if I hadn’t accessorized you even slightly? Don’t you think you deserve a mark of status befitting the apprentice of the First Enchanter?

(Otherwise): It is a mark of friendship, my dear, and of allegiance. The Circle will need allies after these frightful times, and I believe that you can help the rebel mages see that they must think beyond themselves.

Tash (If Vivienne or Cassandra leads in points for the Divine Election): I think that I just might. Thank you for this, Madame Vivienne.

(If Leliana leads): I don’t know about that, but if you think so, Madame, then I thank you for the gift. I’ll treasure it always.

Vivienne: You are quite welcome, my dear. 

Varric: Hey, Dimples. …Dimples? You alright?

Tash (crying): I’m not talking to you right now.

Varric: What’d I do?

Tash: I was reading Swords and Shields, and you killed off the chevalier’s squire! I thought he and the barmaid were going to run away together and have a happy ending! How could you do that to them? Why couldn’t you let them just be happy?

Varric (exasperated): It’s a story, kid! If nothing bad happened, it wouldn’t be interesting!

Cassandra (if present): That doesn’t answer the question, dwarf.

Tash: It’s just such a waste! I mean, what about the squire’s missing brother? I was sure it was going to be the duke! Then he and the barmaid could be together and rich!

Varric: I -ah - I had kind of forgotten about that subplot… Damn, that’s actually pretty good. What else did you think?

Tash: Don’t even get me started about Hard In Hightown! You know what? I don’t know if I can talk to you about this right now…

Varric: Then talk to me about it when I have my notes. I’d like to hear what other complaints you have…

(After Here Lies the Abyss is complete)

Varric: Hey, Dimples?

Tash: Yes, Varric?

Varric: I wanted to let you know, you’ll have a home after all this is over. You can come back to Kirkwall with me.

Tash: R-really?

Varric: Yeah. We’ll put you up in Hawke’s house: nobody’s using it right now anyway/ I’m sure s/he won’t mind. 

Tash: That sounds nice. But what would I do all day?

Varric: You could answer all the mail I get from the Merchants’ Guild - or, I don’t know, you could work for Aveline - I know how much you like paperwork, and how much she hates it.

Tash: You would do that for me?

Varric: ‘course, Dimples. You’re family now.

Tash (sniffling): Thank you, Varric. If we weren’t out in the open, I’d hug you right now.

Varric: I know. Why do you think I waited until now to tell you?

**Friendship?**: “Hello, friend! Can I do anything for you?”

**Leaving the Inquisition**: “I guess I was wrong about you. I hope you defeat Corypheus; I just can’t be a part of that if you’re there. Goodbye - forever."


	5. Banter with Tash - Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tash and Sera aren't exactly the best of friends. What must their conversations be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing this with each companion, and maybe some other guests.

**Sera**

TASH: Hey, Sera?

SERA (irritably): What?

TASH: I get the feeling you don't like me very much. And I don't know why.

SERA: It's because... you're weird. And weird things usually get arrows.

TASH: Huh. I'll keep that in mind. Does it have something to do with me having horns? Because that's disappointing.

SERA: Wha? No! It's because you've got stupid magic!

TASH (offended; starting to cry): What? That's awful!

SERA: (confused noises)

TASH: I can't help that any more than I can having horns. You're AWFUL!

\---------------------

TASH: Hey, Sera?

SERA: What?

TASH: I think I figured out why you don't like mages.

SERA: You know what people who try to figure me out get?

TASH: Let me guess. Ar-

SERA: Arrows!

TASH: (heavy sigh) I'm glad you mentioned the arrows. It's part of my point. I think you don't like mages because you're afraid that they'll turn into demons or something. Well, what if I told you I was scared of archers?

SERA: You what?

TASH: When my brother and I were with the Valo-Kas, a lot of archers would see us and assume we were Qunari. Well, the Qun-following kind. And they wouldn't talk to us - they'd just shoot. I used to get so scared every time I saw a stranger with a bow.

SERA: That's... that's shite.

TASH: Uh-huh. But my brother told me that while it was okay for me to be scared, I shouldn't give up hope that the next archer was a good person who wouldn't do that. And you know what? I met you!

SERA: Huh.

TASH: And even though you're an archer, and you play mean jokes, and you don't like me much, I think of you as a friend. So maybe you might make some new friends too!

SERA: You're mad. You know that, right?

TASH: (sighs) Sure. Probably. 

\---------------------------

SERA: Tashy.

TASH: Huh? Me? What?

SERA: You've got that thinkin' face on.

TASH: I have a "thinkin'" face?

SERA: Uh-huh. And you know what people who make that face at me get?

TASH (bored): Arrows.

SERA: So out with it.

TASH: Can I be a Red Jenny?

SERA: (bursts into maniacal laughter)

TASH (offended): Fine. Don't listen to my amazing idea.

SERA: (laughs even harder)

TASH: Fine. You don't get to hear it! Congratulations on ruining the lives of all the people everywhere.

SERA: (stops laughing abruptly, then loses it again)

\----------------------------

SERA: Tashy?

TASH: You think I'm talking to you after what you did?

SERA: (giggles, murmurs "lizards") Come on! I want to hear your idea.

TASH: No.

SERA: Fine. You can be a Jenny.

TASH (suddenly bright): Yay! Okay. So, imagine this... we teach all the Jennies to read.

SERA: What? That's it?

TASH: Uh-huh.

SERA: Alright. Not a Jenny.

TASH: Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait! Wait. If the Jennies can read, not only can they steal the dirty secrets all the nobles write down, they can train the commoners. Mother Giselle told me that the Chantry sisters only teach the kids who are going to be clergy or Templars. But now, Jennies can teach everyone!

SERA: And how does that help?

TASH: Becau-u-u-se... if the commoners can read, they can learn and share ideas. Maybe a blacksmith like Harritt comes up with a new way of making a sword. He can write down his method, and soon a bunch of commoners can learn how to do it. They can make a guild, and then the nobles will have to pay them instead of forcing them to work! And then, with reading, there's no more commoners getting duped into serving nobles for their whole lives! We can make the commoners so powerful that the nobles will be real scared.

SERA: Hmmm.

TASH: So can I be a Jenny? Can I?

SERA: You're still mad. But I'll think about it.

TASH: Yay!

====================

(When dying)  
TASH: Oh no, they got Sera!  
or  
TASH (insincerely): Oh, no... what a tragedy.

SERA: Other Weirdy's down!  
or  
SERA (irritated): Come on, Tashy!

===================

(At the Winter Palace)  
TASH: Hey, Sera?

SERA: What?

TASH: Why weren't you dancing with anyone? It's fun!

SERA: (scoffs) You like dancing with those gobshites? All Madam Fancyfoots and Lord Lacey-pants?

TASH: Why do I even ask?

\-----------------------

TASH: I wish we could get back to the ball. I want to dance some more!

SERA: (giggles)

TASH: Okay... that was either a "no breeches" giggle or a "jar of bees" giggle. Either way, what did you do?!


	6. Banter with Tash - Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tevinter altus and the Vashoth child mage don't seem to have much in common. What will they talk about?

**Dorian**  
DORIAN: Ataashi, may I ask you a question?

TASH (high-pitched): Ahhh!

DORIAN: ...Have I done something to offend?

TASH: ...Um. No? I'm so sorry! It's just... I don't meet many people from Tevinter. And I know you shouldn't believe everything you hear, but I've heard some very bad things.

DORIAN: I apologize, then. I shall refrain from disturbing you in the future.

TASH: No, Ser Pavus, I'm sorry. Please don't stop talking with me.

DORIAN: Perhaps later.

TASH: Aww....

\-------------------------------------

DORIAN: You are Vashoth, yes, Ataashi?

TASH: Yes, I am. I'm surprised. Everybody always thinks I'm a Qunari.

VARRIC (if present): You... kind of are a Qunari, Dimples.

TASH: I'm _not_ Qunari. Thank you.

DORIAN: Not a problem. 

TASH: Was there anything else?

DORIAN: I was wondering that if you disapprove so much of Tevinter, what must you think of Par Vollen?

TASH: I don't exactly disapprove... I mean, I kind of do... But... Look, I'm not okay with slavery. And Tevinter has slaves. But so does Par Vollen. The whole Qun is a slavery thing.

DORIAN: Interesting. I know less than when I asked.

TASH: (sighs)

\-------------------------------------

(After _Last Resort of Good Men_)  
TASH: Ser Pavus?

DORIAN: Yes?

TASH: May I ask you a very personal question?

DORIAN: ...You may ask, but I wouldn't get my hopes up for an answer.

TASH: Umm, why is it that in Tevinter, you aren't allowed to be with who you love?

DORIAN (surprised): Where did you hear a thing like that?

TASH: I... uh, I had heard some story about you... and your father..."

DORIAN (gruffly): Ah, I see. Well, I suppose that among the commoners, it matters less. But Tevinter nobles are expected to pass down their magic to children. I myself am the product of decades of careful breeding.

TASH: (to himself): Like Qunari...

TASH: Well, I hope you find it better here in the south. I think that my fathers would have liked you very much.

DORIAN: Your... fathers?

TASH: Mmm-hmmm.

\-------------------------------------------------

(After the above)  
DORIAN: Ataashi, when you said 'fathers...'

TASH: What about it?

DORIAN: Er. You had...

TASH: Oh! Yes, I was raised by my father, a Tal-Vashoth, and his husband, a baker from Markham. My birth mother... she's dead, and I don't like to think about her. Sorry.

DORIAN: Oh. I apologize. You must miss her terribly.

TASH: Not particularly. She tried to take me back to the Qun when she saw I had magic.

DORIAN (shocked): Even knowing what they'd do to you?!

TASH (quietly): You see why I don't like to think about her? My papa, the baker, he told me that I shouldn't blame her too much. She was afraid, and I don't know how her life was. And he was a good man. Both my fathers were. They made me feel special, like I could be more than the monster my mother thought I was.

DORIAN: You aren't a monster, Tash. Your parents sound like very wise men.

TASH (chuckling): You never saw them trying to repair the roof.

DORIAN: Well, if it's any consolation, my mother is very much alive, and I don't like to think about her much, either.

TASH: It isn't, much. But thank you.

\----------------------------------------

TASH: Dorian?

DORIAN: Hmmm?

TASH: You aren't mad at me for not learning necromancy, are you?

DORIAN: Perish the thought? Why should I be?

TASH: I don't know, maybe because Varric told me you were drinking last night? And I saw the look on your face when you saw me training with Commander Helaine?

VARRIC (if present): Thanks for ratting me out, Dimples.

DORIAN: I'm sure I don't know what you mean.

TASH (bursting): I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad! Please don't stop teaching me!

DORIAN: Tash, please! Stop crying. You are perfectly at liberty to pursue whatever course of study you wish. And besides, there is nothing stopping us from having reasonable discussions about magic despite our differing specializations.

VIVIENNE (if present): My dear Lord Pavus, too many alchemists spoil the potion.

DORIAN: Regardless of your own preferences, I am always available should you wish to ask me a question.

TASH: Thank you, Dorian. That means a lot to me.

======================

(In battle:)

TASH: Dorian! He's been hurt!  
or  
TASH: Dorian, hold on!

DORIAN: Tash, no!  
or  
DORIAN: Ataashi needs some help over there!

====================  
(At the Winter Palace)

DORIAN: Were you just dancing with one of the Council of Heralds?

TASH: Is that who that was? He was very nice.

DORIAN (incredulous): I meant the lady.

TASH: She was nice, too. Everybody's been so wonderful tonight!

DORIAN: Orlais. Cutthroat nobles vying for the throne. Any of this sound familiar?

\------------------

TASH: Dorian, if there's time... will you dance with me?

DORIAN: (splutters) Excuse me?

TASH: I've been trying to dance with all my friends! But Cullen was too busy with his own friends, and Josie and her sister were too busy arguing. Leliana danced with me, but then she let Lady de Launcet cut in.

VARRIC (If present): Uh... those weren't friends Cullen was with, kid.

DORIAN: Well... I'd hate for you to waste a spot on your dance card with me.

TASH (disappointed): It's fine if you don't want to dance. I just thought... maybe you'd enjoy it...

DORIAN: (sighs) Very well. One dance, and you don't pester me about seeking out the nearest glass of wine.

TASH: Hmmm.... okay! Yay! (singsongy whisper) _I get to dance with Dorian, I get to dance with Dorian..._

DORIAN: (sighs heavily)


End file.
